The Eevee Team
by CommanderOmega
Summary: Deklan, Luke, and Andrew all love eevees, and by a twist of fate, they met up. Now in Kanto, they will work together to improve their teams and enter in the Indigo League. But before they can do that, they must beat all of the gym leaders. There is only one problem: there is danger lurking in the shadows that they will have to face. Second story. I hope you enjoy!


**Hi guys! This is my second story on Fanfiction. If you are here from Ninja Wolf, I'd like to thank you for looking into this story. If you are coming from the Pokemon section. Welcome! If you like this story then you should check out my other story:** _ **Ninja Wolf: The Legacy Continues**_ **. It is not really a fanfic, but it does have some references, so if you don't know what Alpha and Omega is, you will still understand the story perfectly. Enjoy my new story!**

"Finally," I puffed, "we made it through the mountains. Come on out Eevee." I threw out my pokeball and Eevee came out of it.

"Ee. Eevee!" she said, sounding excited, running in circles. Man, she really hates it inside of pokeballs. I wonder what it's like inside of one? Nevermind that, I have a journey to travel.

I looked at the view that we had from the top of the mountain. Kanto looked huge! _Calm down, Deklan,_ I thought to myself, _you just have to get used to not being in Johto anymore._ "It's all downhill from here," I said half to myself. I turned to Eevee, "Are you ready, girl?" Eevee nodded, "Then let's go!"

* * *

"Well, this looks like the place," I said, looking down at Viridian City, "Charcoal!" I yelled to my Charizard, "We need to go there, buddy," I pointed to the buildings.

Charcoal roared and began his descent. I looked over to the mountains that separate Kanto from Johto. My brother went there and told me that the pokemon there were really different from home. I guess the mountains separated them for a long time. He told me that he wanted me to meet with someone in Viridian City. Apparently, he likes eevees as much as I do! This will be cool. I wonder what kind of eevee he has?

* * *

After getting seventh in the Kalos League, I decided to go to Kanto. Many of my friends said that it was the place where the first eevee was found, and I love eevees, especially my sylveon, Sylvia. She is my best friend: she doesn't question my judgement, and she is always there for me. Sylvia is not my only eevee, I also have a leafeon and a glaceon.

"Sir," the train director said, "We have arrived in Kanto."

"Thanks," I thanked and got out of the train. I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Viridian City". I smiled and left the train station

"Okay," I said to myself, grabbing my pokeball, "Sylvia, go!" I exclaimed as I threw her ball.

There was a white explosion for a second then I saw Sylvia, shaking out the stiffness in her body. "Sylveon!" she said happily, wrapping a ribbon around my arm as we began to walk to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

I was walking with Eevee towards Viridian City. I think we're in a place called the Viridian Forest. According to the guide book I bought about Kanto says that there are a lot of bug type pokemon here and be careful of hostile beedrill. Luckily we haven't run into any yet.

Eevee and I were walking peacefully in the forest when a giant, orange pokemon landed right in front of us. It wasn't big- only about a foot and a half taller than me- but to Eevee, it was huge. She quickly ran behind my leg and put her face in the ground. I could feel her shivering.

Out of instinct, I pulled out my poke- I mean National Dex and scanned the pokemon. "Charizard," it said, "the flame pokemon. It is the evolution of charmeleon. If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color."

"Oh," I said, I've seen a charmeleon before. One of the trainers back at Johto had one, yet I've never seen a charizard before.

"Hey!" I heard someone calling, "Charcoal, are you here?" The charizard turned around and roared. Shortly after, a kid about my age came out of the trees and stood by the charizard. "I see you found someone," he said to the charizard, who nodded. The kid looked to me, then to Eevee who had poked her head out, then looked back to me. "Are you Deklan?" he asked me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

"My brother said you were coming. My brother is Joe."

"Oh," I said.

He walked up to me and kneeled down to look at Eevee. "Cute eevee," he complimented, petting Eevee's head.

"Eevee!" Eevee said happily.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Your brother never told me your name."

"I'm Luke," he told me, "and sorry for scaring you with Charcoal. He's really a big softie." The charizard huffed.

"That's okay. I've never seen one before. I have seen a charmeleon before, but not a charizard."

"Yeah. I got him from Professor Oak as a charmander, but Charcoal is special: he is larger than average for a charizard which is five foot seven."

"Cool," I said, "I got a cyndaquil from Professor Elm. He's now a quilava, the second evolution."

Luke nodded, "Let's head to the Pokemon Center. You guys must be tired," he offered.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied.

We walked all the way to the Viridian City Pokemon Center, where we both checked in a room to sleep in. So it turns out that this Luke kid likes eevees almost as much as I do. I showed him my espeon and umbreon, and he showed me his vaporeon, jolteon, and flareon. He also has a tauros and a dragonite. The dragonite and Charcoal apparently fight each other a lot trying to figure out who's the strongest. Once he was done showing off his pokemon I showed him my other pokemon: quilava, flaaffy, and houndour.

Once all of the introductions were done, Luke and I sat down at a table in the Pokemon Center and told each other stories of our adventures. Eevee was sitting on my lap.

"...so I went to Olivine City, which is the main shipping city, and got medicine for a sick ampharos that lights up the lighthouse."

"Wow," Luke replied, "well once, when I started my pokemon training, I went to Pewter City to get a Boulder Badge and I had to fight Flint. The real gym leader, Brock, was apparently on a quest with his friend. He was not really a good gym leader, I was able to beat him with Charcoal," he sighed, "that was six years ago. Now I'm working on training my eeveelutions to be the greatest team out there and with the Indigo League."

"Awesome, maybe I should Join the league. My pokemon are pretty well trained."

"You can try," he said, "but the competition is pretty tough, so I would get familiar with the Kanto pokemon first."

"Good idea," I said.

We heard the bell on the door go off and we saw another kid come in. He had this weird, white pokemon wrapping something around his arm.

"What pokemon is that?" I asked Luke.

He looked at it for a while, "I have no idea," he told me.

I pulled out my National Dex and scanned the pokemon. "Sylveon, the intertwining pokemon. It is an evolution of eevee. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbon like feelers to calm fights."

"Cool," Luke said.

The sylveon turned around and looked at us. It smiled at us and unwrapped its ribbons from its trainer's arm and walked towards us.

"Sylveooooon," I chimed in a sweet voice. Eevee turned her head and got up and walked to the sylveon and started rubbing it with her face.

"Sylvia!" I heard the trainer call. He went to the sylveon and crouched down next to it, "Sorry," he apologized, "Sylvia does this with every she runs into."

"That's fine," I said. "I've never seen a sylveon before."

"That's because it's from the Kalos region," Luke said, his face deep into a pokemon handbook. "It's a fairy type."

"Oh," I said, "So… you like eevees?" I asked this new guy.

"Yes," he answered, "I have a sylveon, leafeon, and glaceon; but I love all eevees."

"So do we," Luke answered, "I have a vaporeon, flareon, and a jolteon while Deklan here has an eevee, espeon and an umbreon."

"Awesome," the other trainer said, "I'm Andrew, by the way."

I got up and shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Deklan."

"And I'm Luke," Luke said as he shook his hand.

"So," Andrew started up a new conversation, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to go to the Indigo League once I get all of my badges," I explained, "Luke already has all of the badges, so he will be helping me."

"Fun," Andrew said, "Would you mind if I joined you guys? I'm going to collect all of the badges too! I already fought in the Kalos League and got seventh, so I think I can beat these gyms pretty easily."

"Sure!" Luke and I said at the same time.

"That would be great," I said.

"Okay. Let's get going."

 **So the team has formed. Deklan, Luke, and Andrew have joined forces and are on their journey to the Indigo League. Just letting you guys know, I am new to Pokemon, so I don't know everything about it yet, also this story has no plan to it so anything can happen. I am trying to figure out a basic plot, but other than that I have nothing. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. Also if you want to be in this story, then PM me your character's name, pokemon, and their moveset. It can be from any gen, so go crazy! I will see you next time guys.**


End file.
